El castigo de Gokudera
by Once L
Summary: Todo comenzó a partir de aquél castigo. — 1859.
1. Castigo

**El castigo de Gokudera.**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai implícito.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, es de Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 — Castigo.<strong>

Era un día común y corriente en la escuela Namimori hasta que aquello sucedió.

—¡Te digo que me entregues eso, Vaca Estúpida!

—¡No! ¡Esto es mío, es de Lambo-san!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Una venita palpita en la frente de Gokudera Hayato al escuchar sus palabras, pues sigue aferrándose en que así es.

— ¡Qué es de Lambo-san, Estúpidera! —Le repite el pequeño Bovino, y todavía le saca la lengua, corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

Como es de esperarse, Gokudera sigue tras él, persiguiéndolo por todo el tercer piso y haciendo caso omiso de los constantes llamados de Tsuna fuera de su salón.

—¡Mentiroso! —Le reprende el de ojos verdes, tratando de darle alcance.— ¡Ése es el almuerzo del Décimo, no el tuyo! ¡Así que dámelo de una vez, Vaca estúpida o te irá muy mal cuando te atrape!

—¡No! —Se niega, llorando en el proceso y sacando algunas granadas de su cabeza, lanzándosela al Guardián de la Tormenta que las esquiva sin problema.

Tras ellos, se escuchan algunas explosiones, dejando un montón de daños a la escuela y una que otra víctima despistada pero sin heridas graves.

De momento, ninguno de los dos se preocupa por ello. Únicamente, Lambo se centra en huir de Gokudera, y éste, en alcanzar al Guardián del Rayo que se ha robado el _obento_ de su querido Décimo y no se lo quiere regresar.

"_¡Décimo, espere un poco más!"._

Esto, lo hace por él. Es su obligación como Mano Derecha recuperar su comida y llevársela de nuevo para que así puedan desayunar los tres —Yamamoto, el Décimo y él— en la azotea como todos los días. Por eso, es que va tras Lambo, dispuesto a matarlo si hace falta.

—¡Maldición, qué me lo des!

—¡No! ¡Es de Lambo-san! ¡No te lo daré!

—¡Tú!

El italiano se enoja más, contraatacando y lanzándole algunas dinamitas al ver que no entiende por las buenas.

Ninguna le da. Éstas explotan en el pasillo, haciendo volar algunas ventanas o muros, así como crear una cortina de humo que cuando se disipa, le muestran al bombardero que el pequeño de ojos verdes sigue ileso, corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos porque no está dispuesto a regresarle el almuerzo a Tsuna, por todo el corredor.

—¡Maldito, ven!

—¡No! —Llora, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que puede, sacando otra granada rosa de su cabello.

Hayato se detiene y se cubre a mitad de la escalera al estallar ésta.

Eso estuvo cerca. No obstante, eso sólo significa más daños a la infraestructura escolar.

—¡Idiota, qué vengas!

Luego de que la nube de polvo se disipa retoma sus pasos, corriendo escaleras abajo, dándose prisa al ver que la Vaca Estúpida ahora corre por uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta. Pero apenas y repara en eso. La idea constante de atraparlo de una vez por todas es lo único que tiene en la mente, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

—¡A-Ah, deja en paz a Lambo-san, Estúpi...dera! —Se queja, sintiendo como el otro le pisa los talones y su estómago empieza a doler. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y comienza a faltarle el aire. Está cansado.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos va a ceder. No hasta atrapar o huir del otro.

Por ello, es que utilizan con más insistencia sus armas y por el pasillo vuelan tanto dinamitas como granadas, seguidos de cristales rotos y pedazos de concreto a su paso. Los ojos de alguien se abren de repente al escuchar aquel escándalo que se acerca hacia él.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Se pregunta, y sólo escucha gritos y más explosiones.

—¡Vaca Estúpida!

—¡N—No, no! –Grita el pequeño, causando más destrucción ahora que ya no puede correr más, lanzándole todas las granadas que le quedan como último recurso.

Un par más de explosiones, una densa nube de polvo y una puerta más vuela en pedazos. El italiano se cubre con sus brazos, retrocediendo y bloqueando como puede la fuerza de aquella gran explosión. Cuando todo termina, tiene un par de rasguños y algunos golpes por el cuerpo, pero nada serio que lamentar. Ha tenido suerte.

—Maldito... —Gruñe entre dientes, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

De momento no ve nada, pero el humo poco a poco se desvanece, distinguiendo en el piso la pequeña figura de un Lambo completamente agotado y a punto de llorar —sí, de nuevo—. Y es que está en su límite y no puede soportar nada más. Tiene que calmarse.

_"¡Perfecto!"._

Gokudera sonríe mentalmente al tener a su merced al Guardián del Rayo. Por fin lo ha atrapado, su Décimo ya puede sentirse feliz y orgulloso de él.

Da un paso hacia él, sólo para sentir como es retenido por el cuello de su suéter y alguien le habla tras su espalda.

—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

—¿Eh?

Cualquier pensamiento coherente pasa a segundo plano cuando una "_algo"_ lo manda contra uno de los dañados muros, atravesando éste en el proceso. Aquello duele. En serio.

—¿Q-Qué ha…? —El de cabellos plateados está aturdido y desorientado en el suelo, sin saber qué ha pasado. No es hasta que reconoce la figura de Hibari del otro lado cuando lo entiende. El bastardo lo ha golpeado con una de sus tonfas, así que se enoja—. ¡Qué diablos haces, maldito! —Con dificultad se pone de pie, encarando molesto al prefecto. Aquel golpe jamás se lo esperó.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pasillo, Lambo observa la escena sin moverse o hacer ningún ruido. Hibari le da mucho miedo, y más en este momento. ¿De dónde es que salió en un principio?

El japonés le responde tranquilamente a Gokudera. Se está conteniendo, claro está.

—Yo debería de preguntarles eso. —Espeta el Guardián de la Nube, sin quitarle la vista de encima al herbívoro que llega hasta el agujero que hizo y lo cruza tambaleante. La mirada que le lanza no lo intimida en absoluto.

Al escuchar su voz y verlo salir de lo que era una especie de almacén, los ojos del Hitman de la Familia Bovino se iluminan.

Menos mal.

—Es-Estúpidera... —Ruedan algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, atrayendo la atención de éste—. ¿E-Estás bien? ¡Lambo-san no quería… no era su intención! —Y como puede, trata de contener el llanto.

El otro lo tranquiliza, antes de que empiece a llorar y las cosas empeoren.

—Ah, estoy bien. —Es todo lo que dice, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa ante su gesto, ante la preocupación que muestra por él.

Apenas y puede creer que un minuto atrás se gritaban y se perseguían como perros y gatos, y ahora están como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, así suele ser su relación.

—¿D-De verdad? —El pequeño italiano no está seguro, su expresión triste y preocupada lo confirman.

—Sí.

Excepto que, tiene a un lado a Hibari Kyoya con un aura asesina que lo acribilla con su penetrante mirada. Nadie puede estar bien ante esas condiciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gruñe en respuesta la Tormenta, volteando a verlo porque no soporta más su mirada.

El prefecto le contesta, dejando entrever su voz el grado de molestia que tiene en esos momentos. Las ganas que tiene de golpearlo.

—Quiero una explicación… y más vale que sea buena o los morderé hasta la muerte a ambos.

_¿Una explicación? ¿Por qué tendría que darle una…?_

Su mirada repara en el lugar, dándose cuenta del aspecto que tiene el pasillo. Aquello parece un campo de batalla. Bueno, en realidad lo fue y… eso no es bueno.

¡Esperen! La puerta que está más allá no es la de la oficina de… ¡Mierda! ¡Sí es la puerta de la oficina de Hibari y todo está igual de dañado en su interior! ¡Rayos!

Ahora que repara en el de ojos azules, su aspecto también está desaliñado y algo sucio.

—E-Eh, Hibari… —Se preocupa un poco, sólo un _poco_ por su reacción ahora que ata cabos—. Esto no es…

Es el límite del prefecto, un tic aparece en su ojo derecho al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡Suficiente! —Le calla, dando un paso hacia él con sus tonfas listas.

—¡Espera! —La Tormenta retrocede dos pasos más—. ¡Puedo explicarte esto, yo…!

¿En verdad puede? ¿En verdad puede decirle que no se dio cuenta —o no le importaba en ese momento— el daño que causaba mientras perseguía a la Vaca Estúpida?

Kyoya da otro paso hacia él.

—¡Hibari! —Le insiste.

—¡Qué te calles! —Le vuelve a decir, importándole un bledo las excusas que le vaya a decir. Él sólo quiere arreglar cuentas. Venganza, por lo que ha hecho—. Pagarás por haber destruido la escuela, mi oficina y… —Su mirada se centra en su vestimenta. Está hecha un desastre. Su mirada se afila otro tanto—. Y por haber arruinado mi uniforme... ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro! —Se lanza contra él, esquivando Gokudera su primer ataque y retrocediendo otro tanto para esquivar los otros. Apenas y lo consigue. Eso es patético.

—¡Puedo explicártelo! —Dice, en un intento por calmarlo, por hacer que le escuche—. ¡Pagaré por los daños, me ocuparé de...!

Pero es inútil, el otro no está interesado en sus palabras. No cuando destruyó una buena parte de su amada escuela y se metió personalmente con él.

—¡Cállate, herbívoro! —Vuelve a lanzarse contra su persona, buscando darle en el blanco y derribarlo.

—¡Cuidado, Estúpidera! —La advertencia de Lambo hace que se distraiga unos segundos, dándole el último de sus golpes y mandándolo contra el piso.

—¡Maldi...ción!

—¡Estúpi...!

—¡Quédate atrás! —Le advierte, mientras trata de incorporarse. El golpe sobre su abdomen le sacó el aire y duele mucho. ¿Le habrá roto una costilla? Tal vez... quizá por eso no puede incorporarse y le duele tanto. ¡Maldición!

Hibari se acerca a él, con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora que lo ha golpeado. Pero no está satisfecho, no aún.

—Levántate herbívoro, esto aún no ha acabado.

Y lo intenta, de verdad que sí, pero Hayato no puede. El dolor le impide ponerse de pie, mover siquiera un músculo pese a su deseo y varios intentos por hacerlo. Y nada.

—¡Agh! —Un quejido escapa de sus labios, sintiéndose mal. Tan débil, tan patético frente al otro.

—¡G-Gokudera!

—¡Qué te quedes atrás... Vaca Estúpida!

Lambo se queda dos pasos más adelante, paralizado por sus palabras y su regaño.

—¡No te metas en esto... no es... no es tu asunto, maldita Vaca... Estúpida! —Murmura por lo bajo, presionando su abdomen al tratar de ponerse de pie.

Hibari aún no lo ha derrotado. Es la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola después de todo, no se puede dar por vencido tan fácil.

Hace otro intento por incorporarse, un intento, que lleva algo de tiempo pero al final lo consigue con algo de dificultad y gracias a que se sostiene de una de las desgastadas paredes.

Aun así, todo le da vueltas y sus rodillas tiemblan como gelatina. Genial.

—¡Wao! Así que aún te puedes mantener en pie. Excelente. —Sonríe de medio lado, sorprendido por su determinación o fuerza, que sabe... que ya no tiene.

—¿Q-Quién crees que... soy, ah? —Frunce el ceño indignado—. ¡No me subestimes, Hibari!

—Continuemos, entonces.

El segundo round inicia, y Gokudera intenta causarle el mayor daño posible en un período de tiempo realmente corto sin moverse mucho de su posición. Pero sin problemas ni dificultades, el Guardián de la Nube se deshace de su dinamita y de los objetos con los que el italiano trata de defenderse de sus tonfas y una vez más, da en el blanco y lo manda contra uno de los muros.

El golpe en esta ocasión es más fuerte. Hayato se queja, y escupe un poco de sangre por la boca.

—¡Estúpidera!

—N-No... ¡Ugh! —Ni siquiera puede completar su oración, se desploma.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? —El japonés se burla, acortando los pasos que los separan—. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Gokudera Hayato? —Se inclina lo suficiente para tomarlo por el cuello del suéter y levantarlo.

—¡Mal...di...! —Su mirada le dice lo que no puede terminar de pronunciar.

—¡S-Suéltalo ya...! —Exige de repente Lambo, corriendo hacia ellos y atrayendo su atención—. Por favor... Hi-Hibari.

_"Vaca Estúpida... ¿Qué pretendes hacer?"._

Gokudera no lo entiende, pues claramente percibe en su tono de voz y en la forma en la que está temblando que está completamente aterrado. Y aun así, le está pidiendo un "favor" a Hibari. Lo sorprende, debe admitirlo.

—¿Cómo dices, niño?

—D-Dije que... dije que... —Se arma de valor y grita sin pensar en nada más—. ¡Qué sueltes a Estúpidera! ¡Lambo-san es el único que puede golpear su trasero!

_"¿Pero qué...?"._

—¡Hn! —Sus palabras lo hacen sonreír un poco. Éste niño, también es divertido—. Ya entiendo. —Dice, mirando al pequeño—. Pero lo siento, no puedo hacer eso porque ustedes dos, herbívoros, destruyeron mi escuela, ¿ves?

El pequeño de ojos verdes mira alrededor, corroborando sus palabras.

—Así que el castigo para esta situación, es morderlos hasta la muerte hasta que yo quiera o crea necesario. Lo cual... aún no sucede.

—¿Eh?

Hibari sostiene a Gokudera con una de sus manos y con la otra se agacha para agarrar al niño con vestimenta de vaca, y lo alza sin problemas. Lambo se asusta al verlo sonreír con una torcida sonrisa y de nuevo, siente miedo.

—¡No, no, no! —Grita—. ¡Lambo-san no hizo nada! ¡Estúpidera fue el causante de todo! ¡Él fue!

_"¿Qué dices, idiota?"._

¿Tan rápido cambió de parecer? Aunque eso no importa realmente.

—Hi-Hibari... —Le habla el italiano entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué pretendes? Déjalo en... paz.

—¡No! —Llora Lambo, esperando lo peor de la situación—. ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a Mamá! ¿Dónde está, Mamá?

—¡Cállense los dos! —Exige el Guardián más fuerte, al ser tan ruidosos ambos y sacarlo de sus casillas, aumentando con eso su mal humor.

Si no iba a morder hasta la muerte a aquel niño, ahora lo hará sino se calla.

Y es precisamente su llanto lo que atrae la atención de alguien al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Lambo?

Aquella voz la reconocen los tres presentes.

—¡Ah, Tsuna! ¡Whuaaa, ven!

Su llanto lo guía hacia él, y cuando el castaño acompañado de Yamamoto y Reborn llegan al lugar, los estudiantes se sorprenden al ver que Hibari está ahí, y la forma en la que tiene a ambos guardianes. Uno en cada mano, quizá, a punto de morderlos de nuevo.

—¡H-Hibari-san! —Tsuna se asusta, y no sabe qué hacer; qué decirle para que los suelte.

—¡Tsuna, salva a Lambo-san, rápido! —Exige el pequeño Bovino, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

—¡L-Lambo, tranquilízate por favor! —Por la mirada penetrante que el prefecto le dirige, sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer por el momento. El pequeño le hace caso y deja de llorar.

—D-Décimo, lo siento, yo...

No, niega enérgico éste al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun! ¿Está bien?

—A-Ah —asiente como puede.

Le está mintiendo, pues sus heridas son visibles y serias. La culpa de que le mienta es suya, al preguntarle algo estúpido y tan obvio. Lo que Gokudera-kun no quiere es preocuparlo, eso lo sabe él de sobra.

—Hibari, ¿qué estás haciendo? Suéltalos, por favor. —Yamamoto le pide, con un tono y expresión seria.

—¿Disculpa? —El aludido afila su mirada.

—¡Es decir...! —El castaño trata de calmar la situación y no empeorar más las cosas—. ¡P—Por favor, Hibari-san! Suéltalos, ¿sí?

Las palabras de ambos no le importan es absoluto, Reborn se da cuenta de eso y decide intervenir.

—Ciaossu, Hibari. —Le saluda, caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

—Bebé... —Como siempre, su expresión neutra se mantiene, pero al mismo tiempo refleja cierta clase de respeto y aprecio hacia el Arcobaleno. Que le conteste el saludo y asienrte ligeramente es muestra de ello.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —Le pregunta el Hitman, obteniendo una sincera respuesta.

—Estaba bien... hasta que ése par de herbívoros interfirieron. —Obviamente se refiere a Tsuna y Yamamoto, y el primero da un pequeño brinco ante la mirada que les lanza.

—Oh, eso me temía...

—¡Reborn! —El castaño se desespera al ver que sólo está hablando con Hibari-san y no hace nada por ayudar a Gokudera-kun y Lambo.

—Deja de lloriquear, Tsuna inútil, y cállate.

—¡Pero...!

La mirada que le dirige termina con sus quejas y protestas. Yamamoto, observa todo en silencio.

—E-Está bien. —Termina por aceptar a regañadientes, quedándose de momento callado.

—Así está mejor. —Comenta el prefecto, mirando a Reborn.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, bebé?

—Veníamos a detener a éste par, pero veo que tú ya lo hiciste.

—Naturalmente —Y sonríe.

—¿Y, cómo procederás después? ¿Ya pensaste en un castigo apropiado y acorde a la falta, Hibari?

—¡Reborn! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Una patada lo silencia y lo deja en el suelo.

Esto es entre Hibari y él.

—Aún no. —Admite, viendo al pequeño sonreír.

—Entonces... lo mejor será dejar las cosas hasta aquí hasta que decidas qué hacer.

Hibari se lo piensa por largos segundos, y al final accede.

—De acuerdo. —Sin previo aviso se deshace del par de italianos, lanzándolos.

—¡Whuo! —Yamamoto atrapa sin problemas a Lambo.

Muy diferente de Tsuna, que por estar distraído y tener malos reflejos, se cae de nuevo al suelo con Gokudera-kun encima. El quejido que éste hace lo preocupa.

—¿G-Gokudera-kun?

—¡Gokudera! —Yamamoto también se preocupa, ayudando a sostener al bombardero—. ¿Estás bien? Resiste.

—A-Ah. —Apenas y puede articular, aguantando la fuerte punzada que siente. Como siempre, se centra en su amado jefe—. Estoy bien... D-Décimo, esto no es… nada. —Y aun así, trata de sonreírle.

—¡No te esfuerces! —Le dice el castaño, abrazando a Lambo mientras el beisbolista se encarga de su amigo.

Con cuidado lo carga sobre su espalda, pero no es suficiente para no lastimarlo.

—¡I-Idiota, cuidado!

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa apenado, tratando de no presionarlo o tocarlo demasiado—. Sujétate fuerte, Gokudera. Los llevaremos a la enfermería.

—Sí. —El futuro capo asiente, de acuerdo con su idea.

—Bebé… —Antes de que se vayan, Kyoya le habla a Reborn—. Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así. El par de herbívoros recibirán un verdadero castigo.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, Hibari. Nadie se opondrá.

El aludido sonríe al escuchar sus palabras. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—¡Excelente! —Y sin decir nada más, el Arcobaleno vuelve con los otros y se posa sobre el hombro de su estudiante.

—Vamos… —les dice.— Llevémoslos a la enfermería, ahí Shamal los atenderá. O esa es la idea.

—Sí. —Tsuna asiente, retomando todos su caminar.

El camino de regreso será algo difícil.

El Guardián de la Nube por su parte, se queda solo en el pasillo, observando cómo los herbívoros y el bebé se marchan. A sus oídos llegan retazos de su conversación.

—… siento mucho los problemas causados… Reborn-san, Décimo. Les prometo que… ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡No volveré a... causarles problemas!

Y son justamente éstas palabras las que dejan a Hibari pensando.

Poco después, una sonrisa maliciosa se instaura en sus labios. Ahora tiene una idea, quizá brillante, que se ajusta perfectamente a su plan. Al castigo que ambos herbívoros se merecen.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo, Hibari Kyoya se aparece en la azotea ante el trío de herbívoros con una expresión y porte de autosuficiencia. Su presencia no augura nada bueno.<p>

—Los encontré. —Dice tranquilamente, mostrando una media sonrisa.

—¡H-Hibari-san! —Como siempre, Tsuna es el primero en asustarse y ponerse nervioso, a tal punto, que casi se atraganta con su comida y tose un poco.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? –Pregunta molesto Gokudera, poniéndose con cuidado de pie y sin dejarse intimidar pese al estado en que ayer le dejó.

El aludido repara en su estado, resaltando desde el otro extremo las vendas de su cuerpo y una que otra bandita en su cara. El detalle de que "alguien" le dio una buena paliza es más que evidente, pero hay algo más que le agrada.

_"Hn. Así que el herbívoro sigue vivo. Interesante"._

Da una última mirada alrededor, sólo para estar seguro antes de hablar. Y se explica.

—Vengo a informarte cuál será tu castigo, Gokudera Hayato.

—¿Hah?

No sólo el _Huracán de Bombas_ se sorprende, Yamamoto y Tsuna comparten su sorpresa.

¿Su castigo?

Nadie se esperó que Hibari lo eligiera tan pronto…

… aunque tampoco se esperaban que Gokudera asistiera como si nada ese día a la escuela, cuando claramente debería de estar descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas en cama, y no ahí, desafiando de nuevo al prefecto a la menor oportunidad que tiene.

Hibari, continúa.

—He venido a informarte herbívoro que a partir de hoy, te quedarás después de clase todos los días pues el niño y tú se encargarán personalmente de arreglar, reponer y restaurar todas las áreas, mobiliario y demás elementos que destruyeron hasta dejar todo completamente intacto y utilizable de nuevo.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Lambo también?

—¡Pero sí es un niño! —Yamamoto protesta, ya que al igual que Tsuna no están de acuerdo con eso.

—Eso no impidió que destruyera mi escuela, ¿o sí?

—¡Hibari!

—¡Suficiente! —Les calla—. ¿O es que acaso ustedes quieren encargarse de hacer su parte?

Ambos guardan silencio, pensando con más detenimiento la situación. Sea como sea, simplemente no está bien queHibari ponga a hacer una tarea tan pesada a Lambo... aunque él haya sido uno de los responsables. No hay más opción. Ellos harán la parte de Lambo.

—De acuer… —El castaño no puede terminar su oración.

—No es necesario. —Dice Hayato, de forma seria al adelantarse—. Yo solo me encargaré de eso.

—¡Ehh! —Hibari se burla al escucharlo.

—¡Pero Gokudera!

—¿Gokudera-kun?

—No, está bien Décimo, idiota del béisbol… Después de todo, fue en parte mi culpa.

Sí, _"en parte"_ es la palabra clave. Aun así, no está bien que él solo se haga cargo de arreglar todo el desastre. ¡Es demasiado! ¿Cuánto tiempo no le va a llevar? Como mínimo mes y medio.

—En ese caso… ¡Déjanos ayudarte, Gokudera!—Yamamoto siempre con su entusiasmo y su estúpida sonrisa, con su buena intención de ayudar.

—¡Sí, Yamamoto tiene razón! ¡Así no será tan pesado y acabaremos más rápido! ¿Cierto?

Y lo "peor" de todo es que contagia a todo el mundo con su entusiasmo y positivismo.

—Décimo… Yamamoto. —No lo puede creer, sus palabras lo conmueven. Pero antes de que pueda decirles algo o regalarles una pequeña sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, Hibari interviene.

—No, de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta el Guardián de la Lluvia, confundido por su negativa.

—Esto es un castigo, no un… trabajo en equipo. Esto únicamente lo hará Gokudera Hayato y aquel niño, nadie más.

—¡Pero…!

—Nada. Así se hará y punto. Si alguno de ustedes interfiere o pasa por alto mi mandato, no sólo me encargaré de morderlos hasta la muerte, sino que también tomaré medidas más… _drásticas_.

La sola pronunciación y énfasis que hace de la última palabra les produce un escalofrío.

—Así que herbívoro... ven conmigo.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? –Rezonga éste, al no saber ahora qué diablos quiere—. ¡Aún estoy en mi tiempo de descanso!

—¡Oh! Parece que olvidé mencionarlo, ¿cierto? —De nuevo, aquella pequeña sonrisa maliciosa aparece junto a ese tono—. Desde este momento ya no tienes derecho a un _"tiempo de descanso"_ —usa sus palabras—. Ese tiempo lo emplearás a partir de mañana en escribir un reporte para mí de las actividades que realizarán por la tarde y su avance. Y hoy, me aseguraré de que te hagas una idea de cuánto es que van a tener que trabajar el niño y tú. Así que vamos.

El italiano cierra con fuerza sus puños, conteniendo las ganas que tiene de reclamarle y golpear al idiota de Hibari.

_¡¿Quién se cree, hah?!_

Pero se contiene. Por su Décimo, para no preocuparlo más o meterlo en problemas.

—Lo siento mucho Décimo, tal parece que tendré que retirarme antes y no podré terminar de desayunar con usted.

—No... no te preocupes por eso, Gokudera-kun. Más importante… —Se acerca con su amigo, para poder susurrarle y que el prefecto no los escuche—. ¿Cómo estás tus heridas? Si te duelen mucho, quizá Hibari-san entienda y posponga el…

—¡Estoy bien, Décimo! —Le sonríe, aunque no sea del todo cierto. De todos modos sabe que a ése bastardo no le importa, y sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y una segura complicación—. ¡Me esforzaré para no defraudarlo, Décimo!

—Yo no… —Niega con las manos, y hace una expresión extraña al ver que su amigo se lo ha tomado de otra manera.

—Una lástima Gokudera, que no puedas terminar de desayunar con nosotros. Te guardaré un poco de sushi, así que esfuérzate mucho, ¿sí?

—¡Ja! —Se burla éste—. No necesito tu ánimo, idiota del béisbol, ¡y mucho menos tu comida!

— ¡Haha! ¿Pero qué dices, Gokudera? De todas formas... te voy a guardar una porción, ¿de acuerdo?

—Haz lo que quieras… —Murmura por lo bajo, sin mucho interés.

El prefecto por su parte, detesta este tipo de situación con estos herbívoros. Es como si él no estuviera ahí, o no importara en absoluto que ahora él es el que tiene el control sobre Gokudera Hayato y aquel niño vestido de Vaca. Su ceño se frunce un poco y gruñe molesto.

—Ahora, herbívoro. Que no tengo tu tiempo.

El de ojos verdes chasquea con fastidio la lengua, despidiéndose con la mano de sus amigos y pasando al lado del prefecto. Antes de seguirlo, Hibari se encarga de darle un recado al otro herbívoro.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi… mañana quiero ver aquí por la tarde al niño, sino lo veo... te morderé hasta la muerte, ¿lo entiendes?

—¡Hibari! —Le reclama el italiano al escucharlo amenazar a su querido capo, mientras Tsuna reprime un quejido, retrocediendo un poco ante la amenaza.

Sin decir nada más, el de ojos azules se da la vuelta y va tras Gokudera que va murmurando un par de cosas e insultos sobre su persona. Y él, sólo sonríe.

Lo hace, porque todo ha iniciado muy bien. El castigo verdadero de Gokudera Hayato ha empezado, y ni otra persona o él se han dado cuenta de eso.

_"Perfecto"._

Justo como lo planeó.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¡Eh! Primer capítulo terminado.<p>

Llevo toda la semana trabajando en este nuevo fic, que sería uno de los fic's de mi reto del _LJ_ para la Comunidad de _10 pairings_. Esta vez, emparejo a Gokudera con Hibari, y como la idea se ha desarrollado por sí sola, este será un fic con varios capítulos.

Este primer capítulo me ha quedado bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado, y les comento que el fic no me cuenta hasta que esté terminado, por lo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda para terminarlo pronto y ahora sí me cuenta como otra persona más emparejada con Gokudera.

Como siempre acepto sus lindos comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, teorías y demás. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos ;)


	2. Sentencia

**El castigo de Gokudera.**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai implícito. 1859 entre líneas.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, es obra absoluta de Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. — Sentencia.<em><br>_**

En completo silencio y una atmósfera un tanto tensa, Hibari y Gokudera recorren los pasillos de la escuela en lo que es un análisis de evaluación de los daños que la Vaca Estúpida y él causaron el día anterior.

El tercer piso es el menos afectado...

Sí, las ventanas no tienen cristales, algunos marcos se desbalancearon y hay que cambiarlos completamente. Algunas puertas faltan, hay que reparar algunos tramos del pasillo y el techo, y uno de los salones que servía como sede del club de fotografía está completamente irreconocible.

Y... según le había dicho a Hibari el presidente de dicho club, habían perdido el 90% de su material de trabajo, y con ello gran parte de su trabajo escolar y por ende, parte de su calificación. Sus miembros se enojaron más, cuando el prefecto les dijo que ese no era su problema sino los daños materiales de la escuela. Nada más.

De ese piso, además del club de fotografía, sólo un salón se vio incapaz de tomar sus clases con regularidad, por lo que fueron transferidos al gimnasio de la escuela. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Eso es indefinido, pero seguro que alguien más se va a enojar con el pasar de los días.

La parte más afectada como Hibari ya sabe y ahora también el italiano, es la segunda planta que abarca desde las escaleras hasta terminar con su oficina.

El día anterior el japonés no supo ni por dónde empezar, todo era un desastre. La mayoría de los Laboratorios, por no decir que todos, se vieron afectados de una u otra forma por las explosiones. Y si no les faltaba una puerta no tenían ventanas o mesas, y en el peor de los casos... aquello ya no era ni la sombra de un laboratorio. Vamos, que ni siquiera los Varia habían causado tanto daño, y eso era decir mucho.

_"¡Maldición!"._

La expresión de Gokudera no hace más que empeorar con cada paso que dan. ¿Tanto daño crearon esta vez?

El prefecto se detiene de pronto, afuera de lo que es su oficina... o lo que queda de ella.

—Espero que con este pequeño recorrido te hayas hecho una idea herbívoro, de todo el desastre que causaron.

—A-Ah.

¿Qué más puede decir?

—Lo interesante de esto va a ser ver, cómo es que le van a hacer para dejar todo como estaba. —Una media sonrisa hace acto de aparición.

Hayato piensa en ello. Si bien los daños en el segundo piso son mayores, lo mejor en este caso es empezar por lo más fácil, es decir por el tercer piso.

—¿Alguna propuesta, entonces?

Gokudera estuvo a punto de sacar sus anteojos para darle una "explicación teórica" de su respuesta pero se contiene al recordar que está ante Hibari Kyoya. Aquello, lo molesta y le hace fruncir el ceño.

—Pues... —Comienza sin mucho interés—. Sin duda es mejor comenzar por el tercer piso. Ahí, los daños no son tan serios, la reparación sería más rápida, y el grupo que fue trasladado al gimnasio podría regresar lo más pronto posible a su salón.

—¡Eh! —El japonés le interrumpe por diversos motivos. Su propia satisfacción para fastidiarlo más que nada—. ¿Ahora te importan ellos? Porque ayer no te importaba nada, te recuerdo.

El tono burlesco y la mirada arrogante que le dirige lo molesta otro poco. Hace que una venita palpite en su sien y gruña por lo bajo.

No es como si _"le importaran"_ como él dice, pero... eso sería lo más conveniente por hacer. La reparación y restauración de los laboratorios va a ser la parte más difícil, eso cualquiera lo sabe.

Y si el italiano iba a objetar algo, Kyoya le gana la palabra.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi oficina? Como ves, no la puedo utilizar así.

Ambos miran ésta. Sigue _casi_ tal cual como el día anterior, con la diferencia de que se nota que "alguien" —Hibari, por supuesto— quiso poner orden aunque fue imposible. Es un caos total.

—¡Pues no puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo, Hibari! —Alza la voz, molesto por sus palabras.

—Pues deberías... —Le da la espalda, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. ¿No fuiste tú el causante de todo esto? Si pudieras controlarte y pensar las cosas antes de actuar de forma impulsiva, no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación, ¿o sí?

Los puños de Gokudera se cierran con fuerza, pues tiene razón. La imagen de su Décimo y de Reborn-san viene a su mente. Él se los prometió. Les dijo que ya no les causaría más problemas, y prometió esforzarse para no defraudar a su capo. Así que eso hará, cueste lo que cueste.

Por eso... es que se traga su orgullo y las ganas que tiene por golpear al Guardián de la Nube y contra todo pronóstico, entra a lo que queda de oficina y dice.

—Está bien, lo haré. Me haré cargo de todo esto.

Hibari se sorprende un poco, pero no lo demuestra. Él jamás entendería a los herbívoros así se lo propusiera. Sin embargo, hay algo que lo molesta. Puede que no conozca lo suficiente a este herbívoro pero sabe lo que es capaz de hacer por aquellas personas que quiere y se desvive por complacer, por Sawada Tsunayoshi, más que nada.

Motivo por el cual, no le extrañaría que precisamente por él, pensando en su bienestar, en no defraudarlo y todas esas tonterías que le ha escuchado decir desde que lo conoce —y lo molestan, por supuesto— se deba su cambio de actitud.

Su cuerpo se tensa en molestia. Esto no es lo que quería...

... aunque tampoco lo va a dejar así.

—¿Sí? —Sonríe entonces burlón—. Pues yo no estaría tan confiado. Las cosas no son tan simples como tú crees.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa pretenciosa con la que la Tormenta se encuentra al girarse lo sorprende y confunde. ¿De qué diablos habla Hibari?

¿Y por qué siente que algo no va a ir bien?

* * *

><p>Después del almuerzo, las clases continuaron como de costumbre.<p>

En ese momento, el profesor de Matemáticas escribe en el pizarrón algunos problemas a resolver, mientras los estudiantes los pasan a su cuaderno en completo silencio para resolverlos después.

Gokudera por su parte, está completamente centrado en su libreta. Analiza una y otra vez las notas que tiene y no encuentra una respuesta. Aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no está perdido en ecuaciones de segundo grado, sus anotaciones son totalmente diferentes.

Es una cantidad, bastante grande, que según Hibari... Lambo y él deben de pagar.

_"La escuela no se hará cargo de todos los daños, ustedes tienen que pagar el 30% de estos... y no me importa qué tengan que hacer para conseguir ese dinero, deben de pagar esa cantidad al Comité de Disciplina sin falta antes de que su castigo termine"._

En otras palabras, a Hibari.

Eso fue lo que el guardián le dijo cuando le sonrió de aquella forma durante el descanso.

Ya sabía él que algo mal iba a salir con ese bastardo.

_"¡Maldito, Hibari!"._

Gruñe molesto, al no saber cómo es que le va a hacer para conseguir esa cantidad.

Son demasiados yenes, y ni siquiera los pagos semanales que le dio de "ventaja" lo ayudan en esa situación. La cosa no mejora, pues aunque la Vaca Estúpida esté en buenos términos con la Familia Bovino, tampoco es que pueda pedirles una parte de dicha cantidad.

_"Quizá si le pido ayuda a Reborn-san... ¡No!"._

Lo descarta de inmediato, porque si él se metió en ese problema... él solo va a salir de él. Aunque por el momento no sepa cómo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna y Yamamoto están preocupados por Gokudera.<p>

Primeramente porque el día anterior el italiano se tuvo que quedar después de clases tal y como Hibari les había dicho que sucedería, y hoy... su amigo no se presentó en la casa del capo como de costumbre para irse juntos a la escuela.

Se preocuparon más, al ver que el profesor ya ha llegado, la clase comienza, y el de ojos verdes no aparece.

Razón por la cual, Tsuna empieza a cavilar, o desvariar, que es lo mismo.

"_¿Y si algo le pasó a Gokudera-kun? ¿Y si tuvieron otro enfrentamiento de nuevo, y Hibari-san lo lastimó más? Y si... ¡Ah!"._ —Se detiene con un ligero dolor de cabeza—. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"._

Cualquier otra posible tentativa se esfuma de su mente cuando la puerta de su aula se abre y reconoce a la persona que entra.

_"¿G-Gokudera-kun?". —_Inmediatamente se pone de pie, brillando con tranquilidad y emoción sus ojos al ver que la Tormenta está bien—._"¡Menos mal". —_Sintiendo un peso menos encima, por lo que se relaja visiblemente.

—¿Estás bien, Gokudera?

Yamamoto desde su asiento le pregunta, ignorando la protesta del profesor al verlo entrar al salón e interrumpir su clase, y ya de paso, distraer a todo el mundo.

— Ah. —Dice éste, mirando a su querido capo y luego hace una reverencia—. ¡Buenos días, Décimo! ¡Discúlpeme por no poder ir por usted esta mañana ni tampoco avisarle! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡N-No te preocupes por eso, Gokudera-kun! —Trata de restarle importancia al asunto, al sentir la atención y miradas de todos sobre su persona.

_"Gokudera-kun y sus cosas sobre la Mafia"._

—¡Disculpen! —El profesor carraspea con algo de molestia—. ¿Ya puedo continuar con mi clase o aún tiene mucho de que hablar? ¿O es que no se pueden esperar hasta el descanso?

—L-Lo sentimos. —El castaño y el beisbolista se disculpan, mientras Gokudera simplemente toma asiento en su lugar.

—Ya puede continuar con su clase profesor. ¡Haha! —Le dice un sonriente Yamamoto.

—Bien. —El hombre vuelve a lo que estaba explicando, mientras el Décimo Vongola y el Guardián de la Lluvia miran a su amigo desde sus lugares.

No parece que tenga nuevas heridas en su cuerpo, y tampoco se ve que esté enfermo de algo. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué llegó tarde? No es común en él.

Bueno... ya le preguntarán cuando la primera clase termine. O al menos esa era su intención...

... pues aquello al final no pudo ser. No tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día escolar transcurre lentamente, o así se le figura al <em>Huracán de Bombas<em>.

De nuevo no pudo desayunar con su Décimo y el idiota del béisbol, y en su lugar, tuvo que comprar algo en la cafetería, comérselo en menos de cinco minutos e irse corriendo a la biblioteca a escribir el dichoso reporte de lo que esa tarde Lambo y él harían.

Y para empeorar todavía la situación... Hibari lo estuvo vigilando, lo que lo molestó más.

¡Ni que se fuera a ir con ellos, y escribir el reporte allá! Bueno, la verdad es que ese había sido su plan inicial... hasta que el prefecto se lo impidió por completo.

_"¡Estúpido, Hibari!". —_Vuelve a maldecir en su contra, lo que se ha vuelto muy frecuente en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

El timbre de la última hora suena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Las clases podrán haber terminado por ese día, pero apenas y empieza el martirio para él. Su vida sí que ha dado un giro de 180° grados.

—Gokudera-kun...

Su Décimo y el idiota del béisbol se acercan a él, mientras los demás guardan sus cosas y se preparan para ir a casa o a las actividades de su respectivo club.

—¿Sí, Décimo? —Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, y la mejor disposición que tiene para su amado capo. Cabeza de césped diría _"al extremo"_—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lambo ya no debe de tardar... —Explica el castaño, no muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto respecto a ese tema—. Le dije que viniera a la hora de la salida por lo que, ya no debe de tardar. ¿Sabes...?

La expresión de Hayato cambia al escucharlo decir esto último. Lo entiende.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Décimo!

Se disculpa una y otra vez, pues él más que nadie sabe lo que su Décimo piensa de la situación. La Vaca estúpida, pese a todo, no debería de cumplir con aquel castigo tan "complicado", por decirlo de algún modo...

... aunque Gokudera-kun tampoco. Eso es lo que cree el castaño.

—¡Traté de hacer que el idiota de Hibari reconsiderara sobre la Vaca Estúpida, pero no pude convencerlo! ¡Lo siento, mucho! ¡En verdad!

—¡No, lo entiendo! —Mueve sus manos sin saber qué hacer para calmar a su amigo—. ¡Lo entiendo! —Y se calma un poco al grado de suspirar—. Ya sabemos cómo es Hibari-san así que tal vez... no había nada qué hacer.

—¡Pero...! —Él no está convencido, pues quizá había algo más por hacer y no lo hizo.

—Está bien, Gokudera —Yamamoto interviene para calmarlo con su semblante tranquilo y su típica sonrisa—. Tsuna te está diciendo que lo entiende, y tiene razón. Hibari fue claro en que no iba a cambiar de parecer, era de esperarse. No es tu culpa.

—¡Exactamente! —Le vuelve a decir el castaño, al ver el punto de su amigo. Eso era lo que le quería decir—. Además, sé que no tengo que preocuparme porque tú vas a cuidar de Lambo, ¿cierto? Tú vas a ver que no haga nada malo o trate de hacer cosas que no puede, ¿verdad, Gokudera-kun?

Los ojos del italiano se abren grandes en sorpresa, brillan, y se emociona al ver que su jefe está confiando plenamente en él como su Mano Derecha. No puede decirle que no, aunque se trate de la Vaca Estúpida o cuidarlo. Simplemente no puede... ni quiere, si se lo pide así. Si cree en él y le regala _esa _sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuente conmigo, Décimo! —Está muy emocionado, quizá demasiado—. ¡No lo defraudaré, cuidaré a la Vaca Estúpida!

—S-Sí, gracias. Cuento contigo. —Tsuna sonríe con nerviosismo, al ver que una vez más, se hace su propia idea de lo que él quiso decir.

Pero está bien. Pues sabe que puede contar con su amigo y sonríe, correspondiendo al gesto que le da.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, el Hitman Bovino hace su aparición por la puerta.

—¡Lambo-san ha llegado! —Dice alegre, atrayendo la atención de los Guardianes.

—¡Lambo!

—¡Oh, es el pequeño! —Dice Takeshi, con su radiante sonrisa de _"¡Qué divertido!"._

—¡Aquí está Lambo-san, Tsuna! ¿Dónde están mis dulces? —El pequeño camina hacia él, en busca de las golosinas que le prometió.

—¿Eh, dulces? —Pero él no sabe de qué le habla. No recuerda haberle prometido nada. Debe de estar confundido—. Lambo... —Lo carga para hablar claro con él—. Yo no te prometí darte ningunos dulces. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Ehh? ¡Pero...! —Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos antes esa noticia.— ¡Reborn me dijo que tú me ibas a dar muchos dulces, que por eso querías que viniera a tu escuela!

Está a punto de llorar, los tres lo saben, aquello también es... clásico.

_"¡Reborn! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso!". —_Hace una de sus caras extrañas, sin comprender las acciones —o maldades— que al Arcobaleno le gusta hacer para meterlo a él en aprietos.

—E-Entonces... —Lambo vuelve a hablar, conteniendo con dificultad sus sollozos—. ¿No me vas a dar... dulces, Tsu...na?

—Ehm... es que yo, verás.

¿Y ahora qué hace? No tiene ni un caramelo a la mano.

Justo cuando está a punto de soltarse a llorar y hacer su berrinche de "lo malo que Tsuna es" y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, Gokudera saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrega sin muchas ganas.

—Toma esto, Vaca Estúpida, y... ¡No molestes con tus tonterías al Décimo!

El pequeño vestido de vaca se sorprende ante la paleta que el otro le da. Sus ojos hasta se iluminan, y ríe emocionado.

—¡Una paleta para Lambo-san! ¡Jaja!

—Por Dios... —Hayato murmura por lo bajo al ver lo fácil que puede cambiar su estado de ánimo, y lo peor de todo, que por las cosas más simples y absurdas del mundo.

—¡Gracias, Gokudera—kun!

El agradecimiento de su jefe lo toma por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? Pero si no hice gran cosa, Décimo. Sólo le di una...

—No. —Le dice, convencido de que no es así—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Lambo se hubiera puesto a llorar y...

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí, herbívoros? —Las palabras de Hibari y su presencia en la puerta, interrumpen a Tsuna y atrae la atención de los demás.

— H-Hibari-san!

El aludido ignora a los demás, y se centra en una única persona.

—Tú... —Se dirige hacia el herbívoro con algo de molestia en su voz al verlo con el otro par de herbívoros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes mucho que hacer? Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Hayato se enoja. _¿Cómo dice?_

—¡No estoy perdiendo el tiempo y... ya sé qué tengo que hacer! —Lo encara, con todos los músculos tensos—. ¡No necesito que me lo estés repitiendo todo el tiempo!

—¿Sí? Pues no parece. —Hasta entonces, el Guardián de la Nube repara con detenimiento en los demás presentes.

_"El bebé no vino". _

Es la primera observación que hace, para luego sonreír con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de otra cosa.

—Ehhh... así que sí trajiste al niño, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y yo que te iba a morder hasta la muerte. Bueno... aún puedo hacerlo.

—¡Hibari! —Gokudera le advierte con un semblante desafiante.

Los dos se miran intensamente por varios segundos hasta que Kyoya termina con aquel enfrentamiento de miradas al saber que no van a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Como sea... ustedes dos, váyanse ya a casa. Las clases terminaron.

—¿Eh? —Yamamoto dice de forma inocente.— Pero yo aún tengo práctica. ¡Haha!

La mirada que el prefecto le lanza hace que deje de reírse. No es divertido, ni una broma.

—Entonces, se te está haciendo tarde.

—Sí... supongo. —Vuelve a sonreír, tomando sus cosas para luego despedirse—. Chicos, yo me voy adelantando, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana Yamamoto. —El castaño asiente, mientras el bombardero resopla por lo bajo.

El beisbolista abandona el aula, y un extraño y pesado ambiente se deja sentir en el salón.

—Ehm, bueno... s-supongo que... yo ya tengo que irme, jaja. —Explica Tsuna con nerviosismo, al sentir una mirada hostil y penetrante de parte de Hibari-san.

Así que guarda con prisas sus cosas —o eso intenta— ante los ojos atentos de Lambo, que no sabe qué pasa, y el italiano que lo ayuda porque a él le tiemblan demasiado las manos y no atina a meter sus cosas en su mochila. Reborn le diría que es patético... y quizá lo es. Muy diferente de cómo Gokudera-kun se lo toma.

—¡No se preocupe, Décimo, déjeme ayudarle!

—Sí. —Asiente, centrando su atención en su amigo y no en el prefecto que frunce más el ceño y afila su mirada. ¡Dios! Que hasta siente los rayos láser que le lanza. ¿Pero... por qué? ¡No ha hecho nada!

Bueno... tampoco es que quiera averiguarlo. Él sólo quiere irse ante de que lo_"muerda hasta la muerte"._

—Aquí tiene, Décimo. —Una vez guardadas sus cosas le entrega su mochila, regalándole otra de sus encantadoras y exclusivas sonrisas para él.

—M-Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun. —Se gira hacia el pequeño Hitman—. Lambo...

—¿Sí? ¿Ya nos vamos a casa, Tsuna?

—Ehm... no. —¿Cómo se lo explica?—. Hoy te vas a quedar un rato con Gokudera-kun, ¿entiendes?

—¡Eh! —Hace un puchero, mirando con fastidio al aludido—. ¿Con Estúpidera? ¿Por qué? ¡Lambo-san no quiere!

Sus palabras molestan al de ojos verdes, que trata de contenerse con mucha dificultad. A él tampoco le hace mucha gracia tener que ser su "niñera", pero ya se lo ha prometido al Décimo. No hay vuelta atrás.

_"¿Eh?"._

—Mira... —Trata de convencerlo con lo primero que se le viene a la mente—. Si te quedas con él, te portas bien y no le causas problemas... le pediré a mi mamá que haga hoy de cenar Takoyaki, ¿está bien?

—¿Takoyaki? —Con esa simple palabra tiene por completo su atención.

—Sí, Takoyaki.

—¿Y Lambo-san puede comerse todo el Takoyaki que él quiera? —Tan sólo de imaginarlo, se le hace agua la boca.

—S-Si, supongo que sí.

¡Decidido!

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces, Lambo-san se va a quedar con Estúpidera y va a ser un buen niño, Tsuna! —Y comienza a cantar feliz para él—. ¡Esta noche Lambo-san va a comer Takoyaki! ¡Rico Takoyaki! ¡Delicioso Takoyaki, lalala~!

_"Y ahora... ¡Qué voy a hacer!"_. —De nuevo, el Guardián del Cielo hace una de sus caras extrañas—. _"Espero que mi mamá quiera hacer Takoyaki. Sino..."._

—Décimo...

Las palabras de su amigo sobre su oído atraen su atención. ¿Por qué susurra?

—¡Déjemelo a mí! Yo me haré cargo de todo, y cuando terminemos aquí, yo llevo a la Vaca Estúpida a su casa. No se preocupe por nada. Todo va a estar bien.

—De acuerdo. —También susurra—. Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun.

—¿Qué pasa? —El Hitman quiere saber, por lo que se abraza a Tsuna—. ¿De qué hablan? Lambo-san también quiere saber. ¡Díganme, díganme!

El niño pregunta lo que Hibari se plantea al verlos susurrar, aunque nunca lo admitirá ante nadie. Primero muerto.

—¿Ah? —La Tormenta vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, con el ceño fruncido y su constante molestia hacia los demás que no son su Décimo—. ¡No es de tu incumbencia, Vaca Estúpida, no te importa!

—¿Eh? ¡Qué dices Estúpidera!

Ambos empiezan a pelear, ante un resignado Tsunayoshi que ya está acostumbrado a eso y Hibari, que siente como una venita palpita en su sien al ver que todo el mundo se ha olvidado que sigue ahí, esperando a ver a qué horas aquel entrometido herbívoro se va, y el otro par deja de perder el tiempo con sus tonterías.

¡Oh, sí! Y termina por perder la paciencia.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Están haciendo demasiado ruido, cállense! —Da un paso hacia ellos, con una de sus tonfas listas para atacar.

Tsuna y Lambo dejan escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, abrazándose mutuamente al verle avanzar, mientras la Tormenta sólo afila su mirada. ¡Qué ni se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a su Décimo porque así le va!

—¡Y-Yo ya me estoy yendo! —Le da a Lambo, tomando con prisa su mochila y todavía rodea algunas bancas para no pasar al lado del prefecto. No vaya a ser que lo _muerda hasta la muerte_ en ese momento—. Nos vemos después, ¿s-sí?

_Eso espera._

—¡Tsuna, no me dejes aquí!

—¡Décimo! —La llamada de su amigo hace que se detenga frente a la puerta. Se gira para verlos—. ¡Qué le vaya bien y tenga mucho cuidado!

—S-Sí. —Asiente—. Ustedes... t-también.

Un leve asentimiento de su parte, algunos sollozos de parte del pequeño Bovino y el castaño abandona el salón.

En ese momento, el japonés baja y guarda su tonfa.

—¡Tsuna, no me dejes!

—¡Deja de llorar, Vaca Estúpida o no habrá Takoyaki! ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Eh? —Se acuerda en ese momento, calmándose poco a poco. Se limpia las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos y se ríe—. Uhm... ¡Lambo-san no estaba llorando! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Te engañé, Estúpidera!

Un venita en su sien palpita, tiene muchas ganas de golpearlo, pero al final se contiene. Toma sin más sus cosas y le habla al Guardián del Rayo.

—Vamos...

—¿Ah? —Sin saber muy bien adónde, aun así le sigue. Y cuando ve a Hibari, se cambia de lado y se agarra fuerte al pantalón de la Tormenta hasta casi colgarse de su pierna. Hibari le da tanto miedo, que tiembla un poco y cierra con fuerza sus ojos.

_"¡Qué no vea a Lambo—san, qué no me vea!"._

— ¿A dónde creen que van, herbívoros? —Les pregunta Kyoya al verlos pasar a su lado sin decirle nada, y el pequeño de ojos verdes da un brinco y se aferra más a la pierna del otro.

—¿Hah? ¿No es obvio? —Gokudera se molesta más por su absurda pregunta.— Pero iré a cambiarme antes o... ¿Es que acaso eso tampoco ya puedo hacer?

El Guardián de la Nube no responde, y el de cabellos plateados bufa por lo bajo continuando con su camino. Hibari lo sigue con la mirada hasta verlos desaparecer.

—Ese herbívoro... —Murmura por lo bajo, al ver que las cosas no están yendo como él esperaba.

Sin más, abandona aquel salón, escuchando desde ahí la nueva discusión de aquel par que ingresan en el baño un poco más adelante.

—¡Dámelo, eso es de Lambo-san!

—¿Qué, tuyo? ¡Ya quisieras Vaca Estúpida!

_"¿Y ahora por qué están peleando?". _—Se pregunta molesto, Hibari.

—¡Estúpidera!

—¡Déjame en paz y... hazte para allá!

—¡No hasta que me des esos dulces o sino...!

—¡O-Oye, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vaca Estúpida!

Gokudera de pronto se escucha preocupado y eso lo percibe el prefecto.

—¡Qué ruidosos!

Aquellos gritos sólo intensifican su dolor de cabeza, y colman de nuevo su paciencia.

—¡Dame esa granada!

—¡No hasta que le des sus dulces a Lambo-san!

_"¿Granada?"._

Aquella palabra provoca un tic en su ojo derecho y un aura oscura que emana por todo su cuerpo.

¿Es que aquel par de herbívoros no han aprendido que _no_ deben de causar alboroto y destruir su amada escuela? Si es así... él les va a dar una buena lección que no olvidarán tan fácilmente.

—¡Los voy a morder hasta la muerte! —Sus ojos brillan con malicia, con sed de sangre, por lo que corre por el pasillo con sus tonfas listas.

Abre la puerta de par en par, encontrándose con una escena donde ambos pelean por aquella granada rosa.

—¡Qué me la des, Vaca... Estúpida!

—¡No!

—Herbívoros. —Su voz sombría atrás su atención, haciendo que liberen, sin querer, el seguro. Los tres se percatan de eso, aumentando la ira del prefecto.

—¡No quería...! —Lambo empieza a llorar, mientras Hibari se acerca a ellos—. ¡Lambo-san, no...!

—¡Hibari, e-espera...!

—¡Cállate!

Lo siguiente que se escucha es una explosión, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que aún estaban en el patio.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Es algo que se preguntan, aunque de momento nadie sabe.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por si la historia va un poco lenta.<p>

Como era de esperarse, las cosas se complican —y lo harán— si Gokudera y Lambo tienen que estar juntos, reparando los desperfectos que hicieron. ¡Pero es que así son ellos! No más no se llevan bien y siempre terminan peleando por todo y causando más destrozos.

Hibari, pues bueno... tiene su propio plan, que al parecer no se está cumpliendo como él esperaba, lo cual lo frustra y desespera. Y Tsuna y Yamamoto no pueden hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

Más adelante veremos cómo le va a Gokudera y Lambo con todo el trabajo que tienen que hacer y algunas cositas más.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias a las personas que leen, pero sobre todo a las personas que se toman su tiempo y me dejan sus lindos comentarios, no saben cómo me animan, me hacen feliz y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y por eso mismo es que éste capítulo va dedicado a _**Zero59Mine**_, _**Mimichibi-Diethel**_ & _**Male-san**_.

Igual, espero actualizar pronto. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
